A Lesson For Minako
Participants: Akatori Yamanaka & Minako Senju Title: A Lesson For Minako Akatori2: ~Akatori arrived in one of her favorite places, the Amegakure Falls. She has had many experiences in this one location. From countless training sessions, to spars against higher ups or those her own rank. It's been awhile since she had visited the grounds, not since the death of her good friend, Lily Yuki. The Yamanaka was garbed in her newly redone Jounin vest, along with her dark colored shinobi pants with kunai holster. Her Ame forehead protector was tightly around her forehead as her honey colored hair parted around it, falling into two twirls in the front, and a wet and wavy ponytail in the back. The girls arms were bare, excepted for her trademark armored gloves, a gift from Kagato-Sama from her time as a genin. She tapped her foot lightly against the metal platform, creating a vibration that was easily ignored over the roar of the waterfalls all around her. Her new genin, Minako Senju, was running a bit late to his training. Akatori was fully prepared for his training, having her three scrolls and shinobi pouch on her, things she normally didn't carry unless she was going on a mission or participating in a spar. Aka felt slightly impatient with the lad at the moment. He was in for something special for sure. He was about to become the second of three to be tested on solo skills.~ Kazurabaa: -Minako lept through the tree's hurriedly as he glanced at the sky realizing he was lat he picked up his pace, looking around he sniffed the air smelling the musty mossy rain tinged air like usual with the faint slap of his shoes against the branches of tree's he was a bit hard to see he was like a blue spark racing through the air from tree to tree with a hakama top, as well as a bottom he wore a net undershirt and gloves upon his hands with a rope tied around his waist to hold his Chokuto, as well as all that he wore an Amegakure headband to signify his proudness to be a part of the village, he also had his hair tied back so it did not get in the way, stopping on a thick branch for a moment he listened intently grinning as he heard the roaring blast of the Amegakure falls, leaping forwards towards the sound with a renewed vigor he reached it, upon reaching the falls he leapt over the walol and hoped down some lefgest befor e leaping forward speedily and coming to a sliding halt before his teacher grinning wolfishly his sharpened teeth glinting off the steel reflection of the platform- Greeting's Sensei, how are you doing? I apologize for my lateness." Akatori2: ~Akatori sensed him reaching fast. He must have been rushing now since he was a good half hour late. Her eyes closed as he stopped infront of her.~ "Half an hour..."~ She muttered just loud enough for him to hear over the roar of the water. ~" In a half an hour of combat, your teammates could been dead by the time you reached them.."~ A small sigh escaped her soft pink lips as she opened her eyes, atempting to looking dead in the eyes of the boy. If he met her gaze, he would notice that she was serious about what was about to go down.~ "I thank you for coming, as I plan to pass down to you the teachings of my sensei, Kagato-Sama himself. I hope your ready, because I ask only one objective from you. I want you to try and kill me. Your test begins now. Come at me." ~ Her tone was rather blunt, as she crossed her arms over her torso, still trying to look him dead in his eyes.~ Kazurabaa: -Minako looked at her intently he gaze sliding from her eyes to the falls and then to her eyes again- "............. This place is so beautiful.... Apologize Sensei, this is my first time here so I had a bit of trouble finding it." He listened to her words intently as he slid his hands into his pocket casually as she finished talking, turning to face her directly he spoke.- "Are you sure about this Akatori Sensei?" -Minako Shruged as he looked at her and lightling fast he pulled out two hidden kunai throwing them hard and fast with pinpoint Accuracy aiming for the ground next to her as a distraction before pulling out a kunai as he placed one hand around the hilt and ran forward as fast as he could sliding towards her slaming his foot down at an angle so the momentum made him go forward placing the other hand at the bottom of the hilt spining around behind her quickly as he thrusted it toward's her ribcage without hesitation- ~ It was too late for Minako. The poor genin had yet fallen victim to the Kunoichi's signature tactic. Once his eyes met hers a second time, Akatori began her ninjustu, Temporary Paralysis Technique. She has been using this jutsu since her early days as a genin, and has proficiency with only needed eye contact to trap an opponent. All his movement would be stopped dead once his second glance happened. The poor Senju boy would be stuck standing still, feeling as if steel rope was binding him in his place. Akatori allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. ~ " Oh Minako..Allow me to pass on a lesson from my Sensei to yours. Every part of a Shinobi's body is a weapon. From Elbows, to Knees, to their minds, and yes..even their eyes. Looking your opponent in the eyes can possibly looking straight into the image of your own death." ~ Akatori would place her hands behind her back and walk slowly up to the boy. With each increasing footstep, the clang of metal got louder and louder. Once she was face to face with the boy, she would lean in, merely inches away. Reaching behind him, she'd grab his tools and throw them off to the side, nearly sliding them off the edge. Akatori wanted to force her eyes upon him. She'd go to grab his head in order for him to look into her eyes. If he did, Minako would fall victim to a genjutsu. Firstly he would see Akatori fly off into the sky, transforming into an array of butterflies, ranging from yellow to violet, every color of the rainbow. Next, the clouds of Amegakure would fade away, revealing crystal blue skies and a burning warm sun. After a minute of feeling the warmth and happiness, the ground beneath the boy would shake, and he would be forced into a raging pit of white water rapids by tentacles from a red octopus. It'd bound his arms and legs together, like how a cowboy would tie a hog. Minako would then be trapped inside a raging pool of water, slowly circling down into a seemingly endless abyss of nothingness. On his way down, he'd see an array of Amegakure ninja, pointing and laughing. He'd first see Fumetsu Kaguya, followed by Sora Orochi, then Kuni, followed by Lucien Aburame, then Athena Uzumaki, Yazuka Hyuga and Tetsuo Hyuga, Yu Geikami, Kagato Uzumaki, then Ritsuka Uzumaki, followed by Haven Hyuga, Ken'ichi Ryu, Kazuki Geikami, and Finishing with the head of the Senju himself, Kelcius. After this torturous genjutsu, Akatori would pour chakra into his forehead, allowing him to return to reality. ~ "See what I mean?" ~ ((W.I.P)) Results: